You're Mine
I remember the first time I ever saw Ambipom. I was scrolling through the Pokedex in my friend's Diamond version when I saw it. The hands on its tails, the nice purple coloration, and the incredibly happy facial expression. I knew right then I had to have one. I asked my friend if he had a legit one, but he told me that they could only be legitimately obtained if you found an Aipom in one of the honey trees. They were very hard to find, so he just used an Action Replay for one. He traded it into my Heart Gold version for me, but I wasn't... happy with it. I wanted a real one, not some weak cheat Pokemon. Then it hit me. I could breed a real Aipom, then evolve it into Ambipom! I immediately grabbed my Ditto, whose name was Shifter, and threw it into the Daycare with the Ambipom. When I got the egg, I put my Magmar, who used to be a Magby, and whose name was Embers, into my party to make it hatch faster. I flew to Cerulean city and walked across the Nugget bridge until it hatched. When I saw what came out of the egg, my jaw dropped. A shiny Aipom! A real shiny Aipom! I squealed for joy, earning a weird look from my friend. I decided to name it. It was a male, so I thought of every cool name for a male Pokemon. Then I remembered a story I had read on the internet once. It had a funny name, even though it was supposed to be a scary story. It was called Slap Happy. I decided it would be a great name for my Aipom, because it looks happy all the time and it probably slaps people with its tail. I gave it a Lucky Egg and flew to Mt. Silver to train it. When it hit level 32, it learned a move called Double Hit. After the battle, a grin spread across my face as the evolution screen came up. When it became Ambipom, I did the fist pump, earning yet another weird look from my friend. My mom came up and said it was time to go home, so I saved and switched the game off. When I got home, my dad said he had a suprise for me. I jumped up and down when I saw what it was. Pokemon Black version! I had wanted it for several months, but I didn't have enough money to get it. I thanked my dad over and over again then ran up to my room. Well, in all the excitement of getting Pokemon Black, I had completely forgotten about Heart Gold and Slap Happy, that is, until I found out about the Zoroark event. I needed at least one of the special event legendary dog Pokemon, and I had all three. I decided to transfer my Suicune, as it was my favorite. I remembered I left it in my party, so I turned the game on to put it in my PC. When I got to the game overworld, I saw the sprite of a shiny Ambipom behind my character. Then it all came back to me. I felt really bad. I had so many plans for Slap Happy, and I had forgotten all about it. I decided that since you could transfer more than one Pokemon at once, I would transfer Slap Happy along with Suicune and some other Pokemon. It would be easier to train it in Pokemon Black anyway, because battling Audino gave you more experience. When the transfered Pokemon got to my Black Version, I put Suicune and Slap Happy in my party along with my Lugia, Seabreeze, and my Ampharos, Lily. After catching Zoroark, I decided to train it a little and moved it to the front of my party. But when I encountered the first Audino, things started getting weird. Instead of Zoroark, Slap Happy was sent out. 'That's weird', I thought, 'I was sure I put Zoroark up front'. I brushed it off and hit "Run". But instead, I got the following message: "Slap Happy wants to fight!" 'I never got that message before', I thought. I decided to just fight the Audino with Slap Happy. When I hit 'Fight', I got another suprise. Slap Happy's only moves were Slap and Stab. 'What the hell?' I wondered. I had never taught Slap Happy those moves. I never even knew that they existed! I used Slap, and it said: " Slap Happy used Slap! The wild Audino is begging for mercy!" I used Stab, hoping it would finish it off. I sincerely regretted it. The attack animation was of Slap Happy stabbing the wild Audino, animated blood spraying everywhere. The animation lasted about 2 minutes, all the while the Audino's cry played but more high-pitched, like it was crying. When the horrible animation ended, a text box appeared saying "The wild Audino has died! Slap happy gained infinite exp. points! Slap Happy grew to level 100!" 'Infinite experience points?' I thought 'That isn't even possible!' I hoped that maybe it would leave me alone now. Well, you don't always get what you want in life. I tried switching Zoroark to the front again, but this time it said "Slap Happy doesn't want to move!" "Too fucking bad!" I said aloud, thankful that my parents weren't home. I tried switching it over and over again, getting the same message every time. On what was probably my 100th try, I got a different message, this time sayng: "Slap Happy: ...You don't want to be with me anymore? Why? I thought you loved me. Fine! If I can't have you, nobody can!" A new text box appeared, saying: "Slap Happy Killed Zoroark! Slap Happy killed Majesty (Reshiram)! Slap Happy killed Q (Serperior, named for a serpent god)! Slap Happy killed Lily! Slap Happy killed Seabreeze!" "What the fuck!?!", I yelled. "Your Pokemon aren't supposed to die, just faint!" I checked their summaries and, sure enough, they all had the status "Dead" with stab wounds on their bodies. When I looked at Slap Happy's sprite, it had dark holes for eyes, blood dripping from them, with blood on its tails as well. I tried putting Slap Happy in the PC, but its party sprite appeared as an empty slot. I had no choice but to exit the PC. When I did, another text box appeared, saying: "Slap Happy: They're all dead. You have no choice but to love me now. I won't let you leave me ever again. You're mine.... FOREVER!" Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Screenshots and Visuals